Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery temperature control device for battery modules housed in a battery pack case.
Background Information
Conventionally, a vehicle battery cooling system is known which discloses a structure in which, in order to drain the condensed water or condensate generated in the evaporator is tilted and a drainage is provided (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-54379 A).